Las Aventuras de Pinkie Pie y Granny Pie
by ninja pony1401
Summary: Pinkie ha siempre tenido una vida aburrida en la granja familiar de rocas pero gracias a su cutie mark y a su abuela, vivira grandes aventuras las quales le daran varias lecciones de vida y la transformaran en la pony que todos conocemos hoy.


Las Aventuras de Pinkie Pie y Granny Pie

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que lo disfruten. Basado en el fan comic "La Abuela de Pinkie Pie", buena lectura**

Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida

Afuera era un día triste, o al menos lo parecía por todo ese color gris que había, pero Pinkie sabia bien que no lo era en absoluto. En ese mismo momento gritaba de alegría y emoción, saltando por todos lados mientras sus hermanas y su madre la ayudaban a hacer su maleta.

El otro día, o mejor dicho la otra semana, Granny Pie había venido a visitar la granja de rocas como siempre lo había hecho pero esta vez vio algo extraño, algo muy diferente q no se hubiera esperado jamás, dentro de una de los graneros se escuchaban voces, música y…diversión así que cuando entro encontró a toda la familia festejando y bailando sin parar, para ella era muy extraño verlos festejar y aun no entendía el porque aunque no tardo en descubrirlo, Pinkie pie había obtenido su cutie mark! Y descubrió también que había sido ella misma quien organizo la fiesta, la abuela no tardo en unirse a ellos para aprovechar esos pocos minutos de fiesta y diversión. Después de toda esa diversión fue acogida normalmente como todas las veces, Pinkie sentía la ansia de hacer otra gran fiesta por su llegada pero esta la detuvo antes de que comenzara a hacer todos los arreglos de nuevo, Pinkie se decepciono un poco pero entendió que para su familia era extraño y cansado hacer una fiesta, y lo seria mas si hubiera otra por lo que puso su animo arriba y comenzó a saltar de alegría porque la abuela estaba ahí.

Granny Pie se quedo por toda la semana ayudando en la granja de rocas y también ayudando a traer felicidad a ese lugar oscuro y gris; ella se divertía siempre con sus nietas como ellas lo hacían con ella, pero esta vez sintió que algo no iba bien o mejor dicho sintió algo que estaba fuera de lugar, ese algo o alguien era Pinkie, desde que obtuvo su cutie mark era mas feliz que nunca, saltaba por todos lados siempre con mucha emoción aunque fuera un día común y corriente, en general se podía decir que vivía o al menos que había comenzado a vivir la vida al máximo.

Granny Pie era muy feliz de todo esto pero al parecer no todos eran felices por ejemplo: la madre de Pinkie no estaba para nada de acuerdo de que su hija o una de sus hijas fuera tan hiperactiva y que tuviera una melena despeinada y sobresaliente que la de los demás; la abuela Pie no se había solo percatado de esto pero también de muchas otras cosas las cuales parecían ser un estorbo en la granja y no solo eso, en cualquier momento Pinkie podría ser afectada por la tristeza de la granja y el no apoyo de alguien que la entienda, haciéndola sentirse sola y extraña como la "oveja negra" de la familia y esto traería aun mas consecuencias desastrosas pero la abuela Pie ya tenia en mente algo, un plan a decir poco genial que no tenia margen de error y que llevaría a Pinkie a su destino.

Era el último día de la semana y lastimosamente esto significaba que Granny Pie debía irse, por supuesto sus queridas y adoradas nietas la ayudaron a hacer las maletas y a llevárselas a la entrada de la casa "gracias por la ayuda pero desde aquí puedo llevarlas yo sola"

Dijo Granny Pie a las tres ponis que intentaban arrastrar arduamente la pesada maleta "no vamos a dejar que te lastimes con esta cosa, deja que la llevemos al menos hasta la entrada"

Dijo Pinkie mientras ayudaba a sus dos hermanas a transportar la maleta

"Okey niñas han llegado a la puerta así que desde ahora me encargo yo de llevar la maleta" Mientras las cuatro ponis discutían por quien iba a llevar la maleta los padres de Pinkie se acercaron para despedirse

"que tengas buen viaje mama y no olvides de regresar"

"olvidarme yo de regresar? Jamás me olvidaría de un lugar como este, no tendrá el mejor paisaje pero tiene a mis nietas preferidas en toda Equestria" dijo Granny Pie a hijo

"que tenga…un buen viaje señora Pie" dijo la madre de Pinkie con un tono despreciable, la abuela la miro de todas formas bien y con una sonrisa aunque no fuera suficiente para volver feliz la madre de Pinkie pero esto ahora no tenia importancia para Granny Pie, era en ese preciso instante en el cual debía hablar con ellos

"Gracias a todos por la magnifica hospitalidad y antes de irme quisiera hablar con ustedes y con Pinkie en privado"

" En privado? Acaso hay algo importante que tienes que decirnos? "

"Si y a decir verdad es importantísimo, además reguarda Pinkie"

"Pinkie? Y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? "

"Verán, he visto que desde que obtuvo su cutie mark ha sido un poco pesado para ustedes y he pensado también que en futuro podría provocar muchas consecuencias y tal vez ser un peso para ustedes, así que he decidido o al menos he pensado si Pinkie podría venir conmigo en mis viajes, claro con la aprobación de ustedes"

Los dos, madre y padre, estaban sorprendidos o al menos así parecía por la expresión de sus caras, hubo un silencio mortal por algunos minutos lo cual asusto un poco Granny Pie pensando que negarían su propuesta pero sus miedos desaparecieron cuando una voz interrumpió el salón

"si"

Dijo la voz que fue automáticamente reconocida por todos

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, si quiero ir contigo abuela, puedo ir con la abuela por favor por favor por favoooooor?"

Al parecer Pinkie había escuchado todo lo que la abuela había dicho y esto hiso que la abuela Pie se pusiera mas nerviosa aun

"Que dices, la dejamos ir o no?"

La madre de Pinkie estaba por decir no cuando de repente sus ojos se centraron en los de Pinkie, en la granja y en su familia, no quería que nadie mas que ella criara a su propia hija, pero sabia que la abuela tenia razón y que tal vez de veras hubieran graves consecuencias por lo que lo pensó bien, reflexiono y dio su respuesta

"Si, si Pinkie puedes ir"

**Se que es un poco corto pero es mi primer fanfic así que primero quiero ver su opinión entonces, Puede ir bien?, espero que les haya gustado y si a la mayoría le gusta lo continuare, si tienen sugerencias o han visto errores por ahí pueden dejarlos en los comentarios. Adiós y gracias por leer.**


End file.
